Cat Tails and Paint Brushes
by Mori15
Summary: Sai adopts a stray cat, Hinata is missing, and what's wrong with Hinabi? Hiashi you sick, sick man... SaiXHina rated M for later chapters.
1. A Not So Innocent Cup Of Tea

Hey, it's Mori15! Ok, I love reading Naruto stories about them turning into cats, cuz I'm just weird like that! Soooooooo….I'M MAKING MY OWN!!! This story will be a SaiXHina, cuz it's such a cute pairing Hope ya like it.

Hiashi watched his eldest daughter train with her lower branch cousin. 'Disgraceful, weak, pathetic…' there were the words that filled Hiashi's mind at the sight of Hinata. Why couldn't she be more like Hinabi?

Neji knocked Hinata to the ground.

His wife had been too soft on her, treating her with the hands of a seamstress. Of course that's why he had her banished, and later killed. He wasn't heartless, oh no, just picky when it came to…breeding. He turned from the window where he had been watching and continued his walk around the complex. There had to be a way to get rid of her…

Kill her? No, too obvious.

Perhaps abandon her somewhere in the forest and leave her to die? No, if she lived than that could cause complications.

Then the answer his him like a kunai to the heart. Why had he not thought of it sooner? Truly this was genius on his part. He then calmly walked to the very depths of the complex, to visit someone who he had hoped he would never require the services again…

"Hinata, that's enough for today." Neji said, seeing her trying to catch her breath after their rigorous sparring match.

"N-Neji-san, I'm f-fine…" her stutters were breathless; she really had hoped that today she could show her cousin how much he had improved.

Neji shook his head, "You've done enough, don't strain yourself." Ever since Neji had learned about the sacrifice his father had made in order to keep the family safe, he felt a sense of protectiveness over his cousin.

Just then, Hinabi came in, her face looked slightly troubled. "Hinata, father wants to see you." She said, her gaze shifting to her sister and to her cousin. Neji could see the mental message she was trying to send him. Her eyes told all. _**"Something is not right"**_

"W-what d-does father w-want?" asked Hinata, almost scared of the answer.

"I'm not sure, but he seemed urgent about it." Hinabi said.

Hinata nodded and slipped past her sister, she did not feel Hinabi try and grasp her hand, and ran softly to her father's study.

"Hanabi, what-"Neji stopped mid sentence at the look on his younger cousins face. She looked deathly pale.

Hinabi just looked at him, as if there were something she wanted to say, but her tongue would not allow her to.

Hinata stopped outside her father's private study, and knocked gently. She heard her father call enter, and did as she was told. She was surprised to find her father kneeling on a pallet with two tea cups in front of him. He wanted her to be present while he and a guest had tea?

"Hinata, my daughter, sit and have a cup of tea with me." He gave a small nod of his head to the pallet set before him. Hinata was taken aback, but did as she was told. He handed her a small teacup, already filled with steaming tea.

He watched her intently as she held the teacup, wondering if he was upset about her training with Neji. "Father…"

"Hinata, is there something wrong, you haven't had any tea." he asked her, fore she had yet to take a drink.

"N-no, it's just…you've n-never asked me for t-tea before…" Hiashi gave Hinata a smile, but it was more of a smirk than a smile.

"So much has changed with you Hinata; I thought it best if we…catch up."

He was right, Hinata had changed. She was training harder, yes, but she had also come to realize some things. Kiba was now an uncle, Akamaru's mate having recently given birth to a healthy litter of pups. Shino was being groomed for the head of the Aburame family. And Naruto was now dating Sakura. Yes, her hearts love for so many years, was now out of her reach. Oddly enough, she was ok with it. A small part of her had always hoped that maybe one day, he would forget about Sakura, but it had not happened.

"Yes…much has changed, with everyone." Hinata whispered to her still untouched tea. Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Hinata, your tea is getting cold." He then took a sip of his own tea. Hinata failed to see his eyes watch her as she took a drink from her cup.

_**CRASH!**_

Hinata was writhing on the floor, her body in pain; her tea cup lay in pieces upon the ground. Had she been poisoned? She tried to call out to her father, surely he could see in her in such agony.

"You're pathetic Hinata, a complete disgrace to this family. I will never let you take over this family."

Hinata could feel her hearts braking, and tears of pain (both mentally and physically) fell from her lavender eyes. Then…her world went black.

Hiashi walked hurriedly to the bank of the river, a sack being held under his arm. The stars were quickly fading, and he needed to complete the task at hand quickly. He threw the sack into the river. There was a soft splash, and he watched for a moment as the sack bobbed down the river.

"Hinata, you disgrace, you stray…"

Well, hope ya liked it. I know Hiashi seemed kinda dark there, but I find him a total faggot. I know you hate me for the cliffhanger, but perhaps I can be persuaded for more if I get some reviews…Hint hint nudge nudge. SEE YA IN CHAPPY TWO!!


	2. Bath Time With Sai

Mori15: Sup my devoted readers!? Sorry it's taken so long to update, this week's been hell on earth…

Sai: When am I coming into this story?

Mori15: Soon, my paint loving friend, very soon.

Hinata: I'm d-dead?!

Mori15: Sadly Hinata, if I answered that, it would ruin the cliffhanger I worked so hard on!

Sai: Is anyone going to say that you don't own Naruto or any of its characters?

Mori15: you just did…ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Sai was sitting on the banks of a small river, in the wee hours of the morning. Hoping that he could get some sketches of water done before his teammates arrived and started making funny noises behind trees and bushes. He wasn't sure what exactly they were doing, but Kakashi-sempai had told him that they should not interrupt them. 

_"You may find them in a rather…how should I put this…interesting position."_

What had his teacher meant by interesting? Where they practicing a new jutsu that he had yet to learn? The thought made him press down too hard on his pencil and snap the small piece of lead off. Most people would have chucked the pencil into the river in frustration, but not Sai. He merely tucked it away, and pulled out another one, continuing his sketch. As Sai looked up to take another look at his model, he noticed something.

A sack. A tiny burlap sack floating along the tiny river.

Normally, Sai would just ignore such small distractions, but it was an annoying blot on his soon to be painting, and he didn't like it. So, setting down his sketch book and pencils, he started to wade into the water. It was cold, and caused him to shiver in the early morning air.

When he finally reached the middle of the river, he lifted up the sack, and opened up the knotted top. Someone had obviously not wanted it to be opened, because it was double knotted and a string of chakra was even wrapped around it. By the time he finally got it open, he was thoroughly irritated.

He looked into the sack and found a small lavender cat, sleeping. "A cat?" he said to himself. All that hassle for an oddly colored cat? He walked back to the bank, still holding the sleeping feline. Figuring that he might as well go home and change, Sai headed back to his apartment.

* * *

Hiashi sat in his study, calmly sipping his afternoon tea. He felt no guilt for the crime he had committed, it had been best for the Hyuuga clan anyway. He had informed the rest of the family that Hinata had been sent on a top secret mission and her time of return was unknown. They seemed to be satisfied with this, but Hiashi knew to keep his guard up. Someone would come knocking eventually… 

**_Knock, Knock_**

"Enter!" Hiashi called through the door, collecting himself and setting down his tea. Neji entered the study with solid look on his face. "What is it Neji?" he asked, never breaking eye contact with the lower branch brat.

"I came to ask you if any news of when Lady Hinata will return has arrived." Neji said, watching his uncle's gaze for any signs, any at all…

"As I've told you before Neji, when she will return, I cannot say." Hiashi told him, a hard edge to his voice. "Now, if you're done wasting my time with useless questions, I have important work to do."

"Forgive me Lord Hiashi." Neji bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hiashi waited until the sound of Neji's footsteps had vanished before saying "Hinabi, come."

The door then opened, to reveal a furious looking little Hinabi, who looked ready on the verge of tears.

"Such an _obedient_ daughter I have…" Hiashi said calmly, a grim grin tracing his features. Hinabi herself looked ready to cuss her own father into oblivion, Hiashi picked up on this.

"What's wrong little Hinabi? _Cat got your tongue_?" He let out a merciless laugh.

* * *

Hinata felt drowsy and a little light headed. She tried to collect her thoughts, and remembered her father…laughing, laughing as she writhed in pain upon his study floor. Her father had tricked her, tricked her like a small child. She lifted herself up, stretched, and let out a large yawn. When she opened her eyes however, she met an interesting sight. 

First off, she was sitting on a _**HUGE**_ bed. She herself was settled right in the center of the black comforter and sheets. Her own bed fir her nicely, and had white blankets and lavender pillows.

Secondly, she seemed to have grown a lot of body hair in one night…light lavender body hair. She gazed around the room until her eyes hit a mirror, or more precisely, what she saw **_IN_** the mirror.

"_Mew_?" the tiny cat in the mirror said, its ear twitching slightly. For some reason, she felt frightened by the sight and hissed at it. Wait…since when did she _hiss_?

"You are one strange cat." Hinata looked up (although usually she wouldn't need to) to see her once crush's team mate, Sai! Now this would have been fine except for two reasons.

One, he had addressed her as if she actually were the cat, (and she had the strangest suspiciaon that she was).

And two…**HE WAS GETTING UNDRESSED**?!

Hinata felt her face light up like a light as she watched Sai strip out of his oddly damp clothes (she closed her eyes as he grabbed a towel). He then lifted her up and held her in his arms against his chest. "You're shaking, you must be cold." He said, and carried her off to the bathroom, and set her down on the toilet seat as he ran water for the bath.

"Ok Hinata, don't panic! You're just in a cats body, in the bathroom of a team mate of Naruto's, who is referring to you as a cat, seems to have oddly gotten very tall, and….**IS NOW _NAKED_**?!?!!?

Poor little Hinata and her fainting virgin mind.

* * *

Mori15: Hope you guys liked it! Again sorry about the wait, midterms are next week and I'm going insane... 

Hinata: I saw Sai...NAKED?!

Sai: What's so bad about seeing me naked?

Hinata: N-Nothing!...**_blush_**

Sai: In that case...**_grins and grabs Hinata, running for the nearest hotel with a honeymoon suite_**

Mori15: HEY! NO ENGAGING IN STUFF THAT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN FOR A BUNCH OF MORE CHAPTERS!...Screw this...**_goes into closet with Rock Lee and moaning noises insue_**


	3. I Shall Call You Blinky!

Mori: Sorry you guys about the long wait! I was sick last week, and now that I'm on vacation I am determined to update!

Sai: Mori-san didn't get much sleep last night, did she Hinata-chan?

Hinata: S-she fell asleep on t-the c-couch last night…

Sai: That explains why she's falling asleep on her keyboard.

Mori: SHUT UP! BLAME MY EFFING COACH! I tell the guy I was sick last week, and my mom sent an email and he gets all up in my face about being responsible and sending my own emails. Most of my team mates have their parents do the emailing to the coaches! But whatever…

Hinata: M-mori, p-perhaps you s-should eat b-breakfast first…

Mori: No…must…update for…readers!

Sai: Mori owns nothing, except a new car from her aunt who is an ex-nun.

Mori: THANK YOU AUNTIE!

* * *

Sai reached down to pick up the cat, only to find it asleep again. "You must be a tired cat" he said passively, picking up the cat and sitting down in the warm tub. For a few minutes, he just sat there, enjoying the warmth of the bath, and then reached up to grab the shampoo.

**(A/N: I'm sure you Sai fan girls are eager to hear the details of Sai's bath, but sadly that is not to come yet, SORRY!)**

Ten minutes later, Sai stepped out of the tub with the newly cleaned kitty, held like an infant in his arm. He remembered Sakura telling him that you should always keep a baby's head elevated, and he figured that the same went for small cats.

After Sai was in clean clothes, he picked up the still sleeping cat and wrapped it up in a towel, and once again held it like a baby. He felt a tiny paw upon his cheek, and saw that the cat was looking up at him with half lidded eyes. "Mew?"

Sai felt a light warmness in his chest, it was kind of tingly, but at the same time nice. He used the towel to dry off the cat's lavender fur, and then set it on the bed again. The cat's fur was poufy now, and looked like a ball of fluff.

**(A/N: Just saying, you aren't supposed to towel dry a cat, it damages the insulation in their fur. You should use a hair dryer, but I don't think Sai has enough hair to own one of those…)**

Most people would laugh at such a sight, but Sai didn't, he just stared at the cat, watching it as it stared back at him.

_'Blink'_

_'Blink'_

_'Blink'_

"I think..." Sai pondered out loud, "I'm going to call you Blinky."

_'Blink'_

"Alright then, Blinky, I think I'll take you with me to training."

"Mew"

* * *

Naruto trailed kisses down Sakura neck, earning mewls of joy from his pink haired lover and friend. "Sakura…" he said in a ghostly whisper upon the skin of her neck.

"Naruto…" she whimpered, getting so caught up in the moment with her boyfriend she didn't notice the arrival of their team mate.

"Naruto, Sakura, what are you doing?"

Both Naruto and Sakura jumped, and looked up at Sai with red faces. Caught in the act!

"Mew…" Sai looked down in his arms to see Blinky with its head buried into his arm. What was wrong with Blinky?

"Whatever you two were doing, you scared Blinky." He said to the two of them, scratching behind the cat's lavender ears.

"Blinky?" Naruto said blankly, and then noticed the cat in Sai's arms. "WHOA! That's one freaky cat!" Sakura just bopped him on the head, but not as hard as she might have once done.

"Naruto, don't be rude." She then turned her attention to Sai, "I think Blinky is cute Sai." She said cheerily. Then a thought hit her. "Sai, is Blinky a he or a she?"

"…I'm not really sure." Sai said, he had forgotten about doing that. He lifted up the cat and tried to look between its legs. The cat hissed and mewed, while trying to squirm away from Sai's grasp.

"Sai, maybe I should do it" Sakura suggested, as Sai and the cat fought tooth and nail. In the end, Sai handed over Blinky and had her check the cat's gender. "Blinky is a girl, Sai." She said, handing him back his kitty girl.

"Oh" Sai said. 'Blinky' however, was blushing like a mad woman under her whiskers, not that any of them noticed.

"I think taking care of Blinky will be good for you Sai." Sakura said, gently petting the lavender cat.

* * *

Neji stood in the Hokage's office, waiting for the blonde older woman to return from whatever it was she had been doing…**FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS!**

"Shizune, make sure you up Mr. Hamizo's prescription, he's still complaining about the pain in his left thigh."

"Yes Lady Tsunade"

"Lady Tsunade, I need to speak with you, it's concerning Lady Hinata." Neji said, running up to the busty blonde woman.

"Actually Neji, I meant to ask you about her, I need her for a retrieval mission in Suna." Tsunade said conversationally.

"But, Lady Tsunade, you sent her on an important mission yesterday, a top secret mission." Neji told her, confused.

"I did no such thing!" Tsunade said disgruntled, "Who told you that?"

Neji clutched his fists, and growled through teeth grinding "_**Lord Hiashi…**_"

* * *

Mori: **_DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIIIIIIIIIIIIF…AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER!_**

Sai: what in god's name are you singing?

Mori: The cliff hanger song

Sai: There's no such thing.

Mori: Yes there is!!

Sai: go eat breakfast you…you…FAN FIC AUTHOR!

Crowd: _GASP!_

Mori:….Ok, I'm hungry any ways. PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE MY DRUGS!!


	4. Kitty Rape!

Hey readers! Ok, I'm sorry for not updating in forever so now I'll stop talking and get to the fan fiction goodness!

I do not own Naruto, but I do own a cute Kakashi plushy! I keep it in my bed XD

* * *

When Kakashi finally arrived in the clearing, he was expecting to be yelled at for being late, but it was oddly silent. He looked around for his students, but only happened to see Sai playing with a lavender cat (though he had a hunch where Sakura and Naruto were once he heard a low moan from behind some bushes).

"Yo Sai" Kakashi said, plopping down next to the dark haired-emotionless-apparently cat loving- artists. "Who's your little friend?"

Sai looked down at the little lavender cat curled up by his foot. "Blinky, I found her this morning." He said.

Kakashi scratched under the little cat's chin, though she seemed a little shy about letting him pet her tummy. "She's a cutie" he said, grinning under his mask. "In fact, I think she'd get along great with my cat." He added as an afterthought.

"You own a cat Kakashi sempai?" Sai asked, raising a very thin eyebrow (does he even have eyebrows?). He had always pictured his teacher as a dog person, considering his summoning animals.

"Oh yes, he's great company, and he _loves_ cute little lady cats." Kakashi said, giving him and eye crease. "How about it Blinky? Would you like to meet him?"

"Meow?"

"See, she's excited. Be at my place in an hour Sai…think of it as cat training 101." And with a poof, he was gone.

"Special training?" Sai said under his breath, contemplating the thought of his own training. Casting one last glance over at the still moaning bush (which now had a pair of pink panties next to it) and picked up Blinky. "Let's go get ready for training."

* * *

Hinabi sat in her room, frustrated and hating her own weakness. Why hadn't she stopped her father when she had the chance?! _**'That old woman put that spell on me…now I can't even try and help Hinata…'**_ Hinabi felt warm tears start falling down her cheeks and sniffed, she had never known her own mother and Hinata was the best person to fill that spot in her heart in her opinion.

"Hinabi, come here" the voice of her father rang through the empty halls, and Hinabi stood up, trying to fight her father's command as she walked down the hall to her father's room.

"Hinabi stop crying this instant, or do you want to end up like your sister?" he commanded her, yet a taunting like threat still hanging in the air.

Hinabi's tears stopped, thought against her will.

"Now, I have a job for you. It seems that Neji has gone muddling around in business that does not concen him, and I command you to make sure that nothing that has happened is ever brought to light by him, undertsnd?"

Hinabi nodded.

"Good" Hiashi said, "Now, go and complete my order then return back to the house." Just as Hinabi was about to scurry out of the room Hiashi added "And Hinabi, remember, you will tell no one of what you know…" Hinabi nodded again, and once she left the room, she cried…

* * *

An hour later, Hinata found herself being carried by Sai to Kakashi's house. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect from Naruto's teacher, never have really gotten to know him.

"Blinky, your acting strange." Sai said to her, stroking back her ears. As much as Hinata found the gesture nice, she was also worried about how she could ever get her old life back. Then again…life as a cat…people seemed to care more about her…was she better off…

Hinata was brought from her thoughts when Sai knocked on the door of an apartment.

"Hello Sai" Kakashi said, then lowered his face to Hinata's level "Hello Blinky, ready to meet your new _'friend'_?"

Hinata only tilted her head sideways, what did he mean by friend? Suddenly, Hinata was glomped by a large Siamese cat.

"Hey sexy kitten…" the cat cooed in her ear, giving it an affectionate nip. "Wanna go play pretty kitty?"

* * *

"Hentai, you little rascal, you can't keep your paws to yourself for a second, can you?" Kakashi chuckled, watching his overly affectionate cat (who also acted like he was constantly in heat) have fun with Blinky.

"Kakashi senpai, is Blinky supposed to make those noises?" Sai asked, hearing her tiny mewls of distress as Hentai dragged her into the apartment.

"Hm? Oh don't worry, Hentai tends to have that affect on the ladies." Kakashi told him, taking a seat in the living room.

"But she doesn't seem to be enjoying herself very much" Sai told him as he watched Blinky make a desperate attempt at freedom and Hentai tried to hump her.

* * *

"Stop squirming so much kitten" Hentai told her, trying to pin her down.

"No! L-let me g-go!" Hinata squeaked, taking a swipe at the cat. It worked and gave Hinata the chance to scurry away to Sai's leg. "Sai! Help me!"

* * *

Sai looked down at the frantic cat and picked her up. "Don't be scared Blinky." He told her, petting her as she made herself comfy on his lap. Then Hentai came over to Sai's leg.

"Kakashi sempai…what is Hentai doing to my leg?"

"Um…hehe…" Kakashi said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Did I mention Hentai can be a little over affectionate with new people?"

Mori: **laughing hitarically on the floor**

Hinata: What's so funny Mori-san?

Sai: She's laughing because I just got leg humped by Kakashi's sex driven cat...--

Mori: I'm sorry...**keeps laughing**...Ok, I'm not! **keeps laughing like a mad woman **

Hinata:I almost got r-raped!

Sai: **Holds Hinata** MINE!

Kakashi: Mori apolagises for the wait, and asks you to please review generously. She'd tell you this herself, but I don't think she can breath at the moment. Right Hentai?

Hentai: MEOW!


End file.
